sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rangers Ninja Storm
| last_aired = | num_seasons = | num_episodes = 38 | list_episodes = List of Power Rangers Ninja Storm episodes | preceded_by = Power Rangers Wild Force | followed_by = Power Rangers Dino Thunder }} Power Rangers Ninja Storm is an American television series and the eleventh season of the Power Rangers franchise, based on the Super Sentai series Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. This is the first season to be filmed in New Zealand, also the second season to be under the BVS copyright and the first not produced by MMPR Productions. This series is unique in the fact that it was the first to feature only one female Ranger serving on the team (although the 10-episode mini-series Alien Rangers featured only one female Ranger), the first season to not have an African American Ranger, the first season where the Blue Ranger was female, the second, (first full) season where the Yellow Ranger was male and was the first season to begin the series with three Rangers instead of five like the previous seasons, and also the first and only season to have a crimson and navy ranger. This was the first series to air on ABC in its entirety. It was also the last series to premiere episodes first on ABC Kids until Power Rangers RPM. ABC Family had encore reruns following their premiere. This season did not have a Power Rangers team up episode like the five before it due to a shift back to non-SAG talent when production was moved to New Zealand from Los Angeles. This is the third series to air under Saban Brands on Nicktoons, which began on June 2012. Synopsis Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson and Dustin Brooks are three students at the Wind Ninja Academy. Their less than stellar performance and tardiness gets them the occasional lecture from their Sensei, Kanoi Watanabe. One day, the academy is attacked by Lothor, a banished ninja master and Kanoi's younger brother, who has returned to capture all ninja students. Shane, Tori and Dustin are the only three remaining students, and along with Sensei, who has been transformed into a guinea pig by Lothor, and his son Cam, retreat into the underground Ninja Ops. There, the three are given wind morphers, which allow them to transform into Wind Power Rangers and protect the city of Blue Bay Harbor from Lothor's forces. When Lothor demonstrates his ability to make his monsters grow into giants, the Rangers unleash the Ninja Zords, which could combine into the Storm Megazord and destroy monsters with its arsenal of Power Spheres, activated by special ninja power disks. Lothor again raises the stakes by sending his new allies to battle the Wind Rangers - the Thunder Rangers, Blake and Hunter Bradley, who had their own Thunder Zords. The Thunder Rangers are on a mission to destroy the Wind Rangers' Sensei, who they believed to be responsible for their parent's death, but a visit from the afterlife from Blake and Hunter's parents show them the truth - that it was Lothor who killed them, not Sensei. The Thunder Rangers see the error of their ways and join the Wind Rangers in the battle against Lothor, bringing the Thunder and Ninja Zords together to form the Thunderstorm Megazord. When the Rangers lose their powers, Cam uses the Scroll of Time to travel into the past and retrieve the Samurai Amulet, a family heirloom in the possession of his late mother, where he discovers how Lothor rose to power. Cam returns to the present and uses the amulet to become the Green Samurai Ranger, armed with the Samurai Star Megazord, which later combines with the Rangers' zords to form the Hurricane Megazord. A lost scroll would later reveal to Cam the Lightning Riff Blaster, which could summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord. In a last-ditch effort to take over the world, Lothor attempts to open the Abyss of Evil and release its evil into the world. In a final battle, he steals the Samurai Amulet and uses it to take away all of the Rangers' powers. However the wind rangers combine their inner ninja powers to overpower Lothor and throw him into the abyss. After the battle, the powerless Rangers become ninja masters at the Wind Ninja Academy. Cast and characters Ninja Storm Rangers *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke, the Red Wind Ranger. *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson, the Blue Wind Ranger. *Glenn McMillan as Waldo "Dustin" Brooks, the Yellow Wind Ranger. *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley, the Crimson Thunder Ranger. *Jorgito Vargas Jr., as Blake Bradley, the Navy Thunder Ranger. *Jason Chan as Cameron "Cam" Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger. Allies *Grant McFarland as the voice of Sensei Kanoi Watanabe **Daniel Sing as Young Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Megan Nicol as Kelly *Jason Chan as Cyber-Cam *Roseanne Liang as Miko Watanabe Villains *Grant McFarland as Lothor **Daniel Sing as Kiya Watanabe *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as the voice of Zurgane *Bruce Hopkins as the voice of Choobo *Michael Hurst as the voice of Vexacus *Craig Parker as the voice of Motodrone *Jeremy Birchall as the voice of Shimazu Episodes Comics It has been revealed that Cameron joined a team of Rangers formed across the various universes in the follow up to "Shattered Grid" in "Beyond the Grid," alongside the Ranger Slayer, The Magna Defender, Andros, Tanya, and an undefined Dino Charge Ranger. References External links * Official Power Rangers Website Category:2000s American science fiction television series Category:2003 American television series debuts Category:2003 American television series endings Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American children's adventure television series Category:ABC Kids Category:Family Channel shows Category:Jetix Category:Ninja in fiction Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm Ninja Storm Category:Television shows set in California Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series about siblings Category:Television series about size change Category:Television series by Disney Category:ABC Family shows Category:Martial arts television series Category:American children's action television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:Television series scored by Basil Poledouris Category:Television series scored by Shirley Walker Category:Television series scored by J. Peter Robinson Category:Television series scored by Christopher Lennertz Category:Television series scored by John Debney Category:Television series scored by Mark McKenzie Category:Television series scored by Trevor Morris (musician) Category:Television series scored by Don L. Harper